Not Like Me
by Droory
Summary: Alex always observes others, discards them when they are no longer of use. Felix does not. (Short fic based around the conversation in Jupiter Lighthouse)


_**Hello all, Droory here as always.  
A little fic inspired that conversation in Jupiter Lighthouse.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

The blustering winds of Jupiter Lighthouse did not faze him. No, he had been at its base years before in his travels and they had not bothered him, and he had been through even worse. What had caught his attention was all those upon its outer platforms, each racing to the Aerie in either a desperate attempt to light it's Beacon or prevent that very ignition. He saw them all, as he always did, from the shadows as a puppet-master should, and they never glimpsed him.

The trap had been sprung, and he felt his heart being tugged slightly as he saw his cousin tumble to the precarious platform below, followed quickly by a snide exhalation of breath from his nostrils as the brash one jumped after her, foolishly throwing himself into an even more dangerous situation, and leaving his friends outmatched by their ambush. The two above looked as they always did, hiding behind their quiet defence while their eyes showed the curiosity, defence and fear that raged within their souls for themselves and their companions.

Then, there were the pawns, the brutes, the muscle, who served the very same purpose their predecessors had: hastening the final ignition and the return of Alchemy. Sadly, they had proven to be even more intolerable, the sister wished only for revenge night and day, and it grew rather tiresome, and the brute, simply talked of restoring Prox and having them rise up as rulers. Neither of them realised that the young warriors would not be bested when they followed such feeble and pointless goals as they fought. The children had much more noble intentions, much finer reasons to succeed.

Then, below, were the first to enter the Lighthouse and unwittingly allowed him deeper access to explore the mysteries within. They had been quick, having solved many of the entrance puzzles before even he had arrived. Felix always was like that. It impressed him really, and that was not something to be said lightly. They were all looking up, just barely being able to view the danger his cousin and friend were in and only barely hearing the dangers for another friend from a previous companion further above. He saw the fear in his sister's eyes, and the determination that entered his own as he ordered the quick ascent.

Alex supposed it was time to reveal himself. Waiting, watching, as they climbed, swift and easily through previously solved puzzles, Alex made his presence known before they foolishly charged in to save an enemy from someone who would soon be an enemy.

_"Ah, Felix. You've come to light the Beacon?"_ He questioned calmly, rhetorically because he knew the answer.

Felix and his group of misfits scowled as he warped to their side, stalling there progress into a fool's errand. The female's eyes narrowed to near slits in disgust and hate. Alex was not entirely sure it was justified. They would say he abandoned them at one of the most crucial times of their quest, when they were lost, alone, and weak. But, was it not for his _'desertion'_ that they had become so strong, independent and had found his replacement and a means of travel around all of Weyard and even into the most ancient of cities from which his replacement hailed?

The scholar did nothing more than nod feebly to him. Alex had to say he missed the lack of knowledge the man had about the subject he had spent his entire life studying. It had been funny in a way. Perhaps he would have known more, and most likely did now, had he ventured out of Babi's grounds, explored for himself, rather than listening to the wish of some feeble master who also knew nothing of the subject.

Then the two males, their reaction, a quick grip of the handles of their weapons and deep growls of anger as they saw him was fully expected. They were men, after all, warriors on top of that. It was in their mind-set to be quick to anger, to want to conquer that which had wronged them in anyway, to display their dominance. Felix took a step closer, and though younger was taller and more imposing physically than he was. Felix could still never win against him.

_"No. Unlike you, we care for our friends. The Beacon will wait."_

Yes, Felix was unlike him. So very much different, despite their similar pasts.

Alex smirked at the boy before him. After so long travelling with him, Alex could still not understand the mystery that was Felix, _"Isaac considers you an enemy, a blasphemous traitor, yet you still pity him. You know the price if the Beacon is not lit, yet you'd still risk it for him."_ He took a moment to allow a retort from Felix, but the boy took too long as he drew in a breath, so he continued,_ "Ah, but you would never forgive yourself if you didn't. I saw you watching as Karst ambushed him. Do you think she will listen to you? That she will remember what you two had? Or do you think Isaac will acknowledge you as he did in the past? That he will consider you friend once more?"_

Playing to Felix's emotions, giving him reason to be angry in the upcoming battle. It would either strenghten him or weaken him. ah, but Alex knew Felix, emotion would not weaken him, no he would turn it into a strenght a defy the betrayal from his past flame.

Again, Felix was different.

_"It doesn't matter. We're saving Isaac, whether Karst agrees to it or not, and Isaac can think what he wants of me."_ Felix turned on his heel as he spat the last word and began his march out toward the sounds of battle, of steel and Psynergy.

_"You're not like me, Felix."_ The group stopped as he spoke again, _"You can't discard people once they've exhausted their use. Yet, Karst and Isaac would probably abandon you under current circumstances. Karst, for thinking you too weak. Isaac, for betraying him. Well, you can still save him. Here."_ Alex pulsed with Psynergy far surpassing anything they could hope to achieve at their current level, or perhaps even in their lifetime, and they were entirely rejuvenated. He smirked at their baffled expressions, _"Consider it a gift. Now, go, be the hero…"_

The group gave him one last suspicious glance, but he cared not. For once, he stopped looking at them, and observed his own life. His words had stirred something within him. Being hero, someone great stories were told of, to even be someone who cared. He had been once, and now the want to go and save Mia from her precipice above death was great. He felt the weakness for a moment, before he repressed it and blinked, just in time to see that he had just had his mind probed. He smirked in spite of himself, congratulating the young novice at being able to get a glimpse of what he once was.

He watched her run out, with Felix and the rest of his group. Yes, Felix was not like him. Yet, Felix was who he wished he could be. Felix's past was much the same as his. His parents may not have died, but he rarely saw them in Prox. His had died years ago, leaving him as but a boy to care for Mia, Megan, and Justin. Felix had been put through rigorous training in prox, and often ended up on the receiving end of one of the more skilled warriors assaults. Alex had to train to heal, to save lives, and every year he lost more of the faces he would have seen smiling in his town. He had almost lost his cousin once.

Yes, somehow, Felix had become something greater than he would ever be, even after his dreams had come to fruition. Despite his newfound power and life, he would be forever alone, unable to return to the weak little boy he once was, whereas Felix would always be strong, not just from Psynergy or the large amounts of it he would absorb during the ignition of each Beacon, but from his character. Felix would always have all he forged throughout his life with him, as would the other warriors, his friends. Alex… he would not have that. He had discraded that long ago, knowing it useless to him.

Alex was not like Felix, he was not like any of those warriors. Even his cousin would be stronger than him by the end. It sickened him that after all of his machinations and meticulous control that he would never be entirely stronger than those he would now use. Karst and Agatio had exhausted their use now. It was time for the warriors strings to be pulled and guided toward the final Aerie as he waited atop Mt. Aleph.

With a smirk, congratulating the warrior's victory over him this day as he had succumb to jealousy, the puppet-master once more disappeared back into the shadows where he now dwelled.

* * *

_**Well there you go.  
My first fic without shipping being the main focus! HUZZAH! (Well... apart from Duskshipping hints, but that wasn't hugely important)  
Well, anyway, what did you think?  
I know, trying to get Alex's character down is difficult, and trying to understand him even more so, but I think I did a fair job of it.  
Well... REVEIW! (Pwetty pwease? I'd wove you fowever and ever)  
I may revise this at a later date if it's not up to standard. I'm feeling iffy about certain sections so... yeah...  
**_

_**Thanks for reading, guys,**_  
_**So long,**_  
_**Droory**_

_**P.S.**_  
_**I realise I'm really far behind on an unpdate of Angel Star, and I apologise.  
Originally I was going to do a oneshot SoftShipping fluff-fest to sate you. Then this happened.**_  
_**I know, I'm a horrible person.**_  
_**All I can do is say hang tight, next chapter is almost finished.**_  
_**Sorry for the delay.**_


End file.
